Episode 812
潜入 奪え! ロード | Romaji = Shatō Sen'nyū - Ubae! Rōdo Pōnegurifu | Airdate = November 5, 2017 | funiTitle = Invading the Chateau! Reach the Road Ponegliff! | funiAirdate = November 4, 2017 | crunchyTitle = Invading the Chateau! Reach the Road Ponegliff! | crunchyAirdate = November 4, 2017 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Nico Robin | rating = | rank = }} "Invading the Chateau - Reach the Road Poneglyph" is the 812th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Tamago increases security on the Big Mom Pirates' three Poneglyphs in the Room of Treasure by having Sweet Commander Charlotte Smoothie protect them. Brook spies on the room and goes back to tell Pedro about security, and they hatch a plan to get around it. In the Mirro-World, Brûlée and her henchmen finally capture Chopper and Carrot. However, the two devise a plan. They are taken to Brûlée's house and Carrot is about to be cooked in a pot of boiling water, but Chopper prepares to execute the plan. Big Mom shows the Vinsmoke Family her collection of rare creatures trapped inside giant books. Meanwhile, Luffy wakes up in another part of the library, and he and Nami are bound inside a book together. Big Mom departs from the Vinsmokes and calls Luffy and Nami to discuss their actions, but to her surprise Luffy responds defiantly. Long Summary Inside Sanji's guest room, he looks out the window and thinks about his rejection of his crew, and the army sent out by Big Mom to attack Luffy and Nami. Meanwhile, Luffy wakes up and finds that his arms are bound to a wall behind him. Nami is next to him with the same binding, as the two are imprisoned in a page in a giant book. Several Big Mom Pirates stand outside, revealing that Luffy and Nami are trapped thanks to Mont-d'Or's ability. Luffy tries to pull off his binding, but is unsuccessful, and the Big Mom Pirates just laugh as they close the book. In the Mirro-World, Chopper and Carrot face off against Brûlée, her henchmen, and several animals that have been transformed into their reflections. Carrot wonders what they should do, and Chopper gets an idea, which he whispers to her. Brûlée gets mad at their plotting and has their reflections attack them, but the animal copies wind up attacking Chopper and Carrot's reflections instead. The animals then pounce on the real Chopper and Carrot, and the Noble Croc comes racing in with chains in his arms in order to capture the duo. In the Room of Treasure in the Whole Cake Chateau, Brook's disembodied soul comes in through the wall and surveys the room, noting the amount of security in it and spotting the three Poneglyphs contained inside: two normal and one Road Poneglyph. Tamago talks to Sweet Commander Charlotte Smoothie about the importance of the Poneglyphs, one of which they had just received from Jinbe upon his and Wadatsumi's arrival at Whole Cake Island yesterday. As he talks, Smoothie wrings a liquid out of a woman like she is a cloth, and asks Tamago why they need extra security now. Tamago reveals that Pedro has been reported to be on the island, and the mink captain had attempted to steal their Poneglyphs five years ago. Brook is shocked at what he has seen and heard, and goes back to the wine cellar where he and Pedro are hiding. He tells Pedro about the level of security in the room, and they know they will not be able to get past all of it. However, since Tamago seems to be specifically keeping an eye out for Pedro, the duo get the idea to use the mink as bait. In Brûlée's house in the Mirro-World, she and her henchmen gather around a giant pot homie filled with boiling water. Carrot is tied on a rope above it, and Brûlée's group looks forward to cooking and eating her. Chopper tries to claim that she will not taste good, but he is ignored and told that he will be added to Big Mom's collection of rare creatures. However, this situation is just what Chopper has planned, and he made sure to get captured in Heavy Point so that he could escape from his chains. Enough time has passed for him to be able to activate Monster Point as well, and he waits to execute his plan. Meanwhile, Big Mom takes the Vinsmoke Family to her library, where she shows them her collection of rare animals and races trapped inside books with the help of Mont-d'Or's ability. As she talks, Judge asks her about giants, having not noticed any in Totto Land yet. Big Mom's expression darkens considerably, but she simply claims that Judge has just happened not to see any. One of her servants then comes and reports that they have brought Luffy and Nami to the necessary spot, growing flustered as he stares at the Vinsmokes. Big Mom excuses herself and goes with him, berating him for getting overly excited about people from a comic strip. In the Prisoner Library, the Big Mom Pirates, now joined by Perospero, open a book to the page Luffy and Nami are in and position Big Mom's Den Den Mushi in front of them. Big Mom then speaks to Luffy and Nami, bringing up Luffy's declaration of war on Fish-Man Island and wondering why Luffy did not bring his entire crew. However, Luffy replies that he only came to rescue Sanji, and Big Mom says that he will rot in his cell forever. Luffy retorts by challenging Big Mom to fight him, and his defiance surprises her. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **An extra scene of Luffy waking up inside the Prisoner Library before Mont-d'Or closes the book that Luffy and Nami are imprisoned in. **Chopper and Carrot getting captured inside the Mirro-World is shown. *Pandaman is shown among the security guards in the Treasure Room. *Perospero is recolored to match his manga color scheme. *This episode contains an error regarding the Japanese reading of Smoothie's bounty: instead of reading 932,000,000|9億3200万 (ベリー)|Kyūoku Sanzen Nihyakuman Berī}} like in the manga, it reads 900,003,200|9億3200 (ベリー)|Kyūoku Sanzen Nihyaku Berī}}. *On Luffy's description from Mont-d'Or's book, his bounty contains an extra 0 as mistake. Site Navigation